Aún
by MtvHH
Summary: Y aún imagino…… al abrazar la almohada, abrazo tu cuerpo. HHr..... con un poco de mala suerte


Hola!

Aquí salgo yo... con otra pequeña historia. Es un one-shot, y acaba de terminar de escribirla a las 11:54 pm (Lo se... lo se )

En fin, esta es la dirección del video, para que al leerla sea mas... intensa por así decirlo.

Hooverphonic: Mad about you

* * *

**"Aún"**

_Feel the vibe, feel the terror, feel the pain  
It's driving me insane  
I cant fake  
For God sakes why am I  
Driving in the wrong lane_

Antes se decía que el tiempo puede ser el inicio a la solución, en cuanto a un problema o pequeño obstáculo se tratara, como si los mismos engañosos segundos nos daría tal guía de que hacer y que dejar al destino, aunque es obvio que esto último lo dictamos nosotros.

_Y yo lo decía…. "El tiempo lo dirá"_

Se requiere paciencia, no muchos gozan de tal privilegio en este apresurado mundo, mas pensé que esta vez…… el tiempo estaría a mi favor, creí que el olvido llego en casi toda su totalidad…., mas nada ha cambiado, y será……será

¿Qué tal vez esto no pase a ser un recuerdo viajero y solo una viva sensación?

O

¿Es que aún hace falta más, de lo que ya he esperado?

_Trouble is my middle name  
But in the end I'm not too bad  
Can someone tell me if its wrong to_

_Be so mad about you_

_Mad about you  
Mad_

_Y aún me emociono…… al ver escrito su nombre en un pedazo de papel_

_Y aún sonrió…… al escuchar su voz a lo lejos_

Muchos alegan que tales sentimientos quedaran grabados bajo mi piel, atormentando mis sentidos y regalándome incertidumbres, que la chispa siempre permanecerá y lo que alguna vez ha de acabar, sabrá como empezar.

La incógnita persistirá en un futuro que ni siquiera llego a ver o imaginar, y será…… será

¿Qué al continuar desentendiendo mi sentir, no podré evitar querer regresar a lo que nunca fue, y solo esperando ser?

_Y aún tiemblo…… al sentir sus manos en mí_

_Y aún me sonrojo…… al sentir su abrumadora cercanía_

_Are you the fishy wine that will give me  
A headache in the morning  
Or just a dark blue land mine  
That'll explode without a decent warning_

Parecerá irónico, como tal broma sin gracia, al saber que mis sueños hablan más que la realidad, que mis bases… solo las comparto yo. Y me rió, de una chiquita tonta sin nadie con quien jugar, de un reflejo en el espejo, pretendiendo ignorar lo que el alma grita por tener.

_Y aún imagino…… al abrazar la almohada, abrazo tu cuerpo_

_Y aún te busco…… en la multitud de las calles_

Aparento querer un nuevo empiezo, cuando sin desearlo no termino contigo. Mi mirada se posa en varias direcciones, como si opciones tuviera que elegir, cuando ni siquiera me otorgas la libertad para ir lejos de ti. Fantaseo asegurar, tener absoluto control sobre mi cuerpo y mente, cuando acabo por compararlo todo, y será……. será

¿Que a pesar de ser todo, lo que he de necesitar, inalcanzable permanecerás?

O

¿Fue mi error, rendirme a lo único que me dejara en un precipicio sin salida y nunca fue predestinado, nunca debió pasar?

_Give me all your true hate  
And Ill translate it in our bed  
Into never seen passion, never seen passion  
That it why I am so mad about you_

_Mad about you  
Mad about you  
Mad_

_Y aún ilusión albergo…… al sentir tu mirada en mí, en espera de la mujer que yace ahí oculta_

_Y aún finjo sonreír…… al escuchar "Solo una amiga" salir de tus labios y tu mano entrelazada en otra_

El mínimo roce altera mis sentidos, sacando a relucir el deseo desesperado por siempre sentir más y no tener el valor para siquiera expresarlo o al menos… pedirlo. Reprimiendo el apetito y pasión que en mí se encuentra y nadie cree imaginar, para caer con el amargo sabor a dulce frustración.

_Trouble is your middle name  
But in the end you're not too bad  
Can someone tell me if its wrong to be  
So mad about you_

_Mad about you  
Mad_

_Y aún la impotencia percibo sentir…… al no saber engañar ni esconder lo que en mi ser ocurre, frente a ti _

_Y aún sigo cayendo…… al advertir la trampa que impones sin intención, sin la absoluta intención… al menos, no para mí_

Sabiendo de más lo que queda por hacer y lo que sueño seguirá, no puedo evitar analizar hasta el más ínfimo detalle en busca de un sentimiento en gesto o palabra, ese "algo" que en mi afecto de más e innecesario, tendrá al menos… algo de sentido, en este mundo irreal.

_Y aún fracaso, aparentar indiferencia…… al notar el desinterés a más, que en mí almacenas _

_Give me all your true hate  
And Ill translate it in your bed  
Into never seen passion  
That is why I am so mad about you_

_  
Mad about you_

_Y aún sigo amando…… al que nunca me solicito, ni a mi parecer, espera hacerlo_

_Y aún me falta mucho por olvidar…… _

_Al niño que vivió_

_Al héroe de todos los tiempos_

_Al que ahora, es el hombre…………de Ginny_

* * *

**_¿Reviews? _**


End file.
